


Right

by Mei_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst Tones, Cave sex, M/M, PWP, Possesive Tones, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_kun/pseuds/Mei_kun
Summary: “No, Kei,” Tetsurou answered. “This isn’t wrong.”Kei nodded mutely. Tetsurou gathered Kei deeper into his arms, embracing him tightly, silently making an oath.





	

Whimpers and moans echoed against rough earthen walls, the sweet sound almost inaudible against the water thundering down over the mouth of the cave. He sucked on the hard nipple, nipping and rolling it between his teeth, his thumb finding the other, rubbing and pinching it together with his forefinger. The body underneath him shivered, hands curling weakly against the top of his shoulders. Still so sensitive all this time... He bit down, meaning to hurt and please.

“— _Hgh!_ ”

He ran his tongue over the abused bud, and pressed his lips on it as a gentle kiss to apologize.

“ _T-Tetsurou_ —”

Tetsurou peered up to Kei’s face, pausing his ministration, gazing deeply into the wanting honey colored eyes.

_How could this be wrong?_

He kissed the abused nub again and earned himself a small whine. Tetsurou allowed himself a smirk before traveling down Kei’s feverish body, not breaking eye contact. He trailed feather light kisses from Kei’s heaving chest, to his taut stomach before pausing on top of his hips.

Kei clamped his mouth into a thin a line as if to prevent sound from escaping him.

Tetsurou continued on to his trek down the tantalizing dip, reaching the base of Kei’s straining cock, his essence conquering all of Tetsurou’s senses. Kei squeezed his eyes shut. Tetsurou kissed the base trailing the entire shaft, stopping at the crying tip. He licked it clean, running his tongue slowly over and over the slit.

Tetsurou brought his hand over one of Kei’s bent knees, gently pushing it to open him further. The other found home on Kei’s quivering hips, Tetsurou’s thumb rubbing the skin over the bone. He spent a long moment watching Kei. The fire from the lamp casted a warm hue over his glistening pale skin, his long, fair lashes brushing over his cheeks, his lips parting as he drew short, panting breaths.

_How could you be wrong?_

_Isn’t it them who’s wrong?_

Tetsurou pressed his lips over the head and let it pass through his mouth, engulfing Kei’s entire length with his mouth. Kei writhed and bucked as he bobbed his head up and down in an unhurried pace, sucking until his cheeks hallowed and scrapping his teeth over the hard flesh. A hand darted to his head, fingers curling and tugging at his hair as muffled moans poured from above.

Tetsurou glanced at Kei. His neck was strained sideward, hand cupping his mouth, covering the sweet sounds he was making. _Why would you need to put a front for me?_ Tetsurou increased his speed and drove Kei to the edge. Kei’s taste washed over his mouth, bitter and sweet and him.

Tetsuoru released Kei’s twitching member, swallowing his cum, and sat up. He bended over the younger man and reached for his hand.

“I want to hear you, Kei,” he whispered, kissing Kei’s deceivingly soft, smooth palm.

Kei gazed at him blearily, face flushed and breathing deeply.

Tetsurou draped Kei’s hand over his neck and made his way on top of him, his elbow supporting his weight. He reached for the bottle of oil above Kei’s head with his free hand and pried the cork out with his teeth and spat it to the side. Tetsurou captured Kei’s lips, as he juggled the thin spouted bottle with one hand and spilled the slick, cold liquid onto his fingers.

Tetsuoru tongue delved into Kei’s hot mouth, going over every familiar groove and dip. He stroked Kei’s timid tongue, coaxing it to respond. Kei made small noises in his throat and hooked his other hand over Tetsurou’s neck as well, bringing them closer, deepening their kiss.

_Don’t think about them. Only think of us._

Tetsurou drowned Kei in his kiss as he put the bottle down and let his hand move down straight to Kei’s entrance. He grazed the tight coil of muscle with his fingers, circling his forefinger over the clenching entrance a few times. He pushed it inside the burning heat. Kei broke their kiss in a gasp.

_I want to keep you._

Kei clung to him, his breath fanning over his ear, heated and needy, as he pumped in and out of his hole. Tetsurou added another finger, stretching Kei further. He scissored his fingers inside him, dragging them up and down before burying them further inside, knowing exactly where to reach. Kei’s breath hitched and his hole tightened around Tetsurou’s fingers. Tetsurou’s own cock twitched painfully in response.

He pulled his fingers and pushed them into Kei more, careful to only graze the sensitive bundle of nerves. The muscles around them relaxed, Kei moaning deeply with every push and pull, back arching outward every so often.

Tetsurou breathed hard, his eyes feasting on every twitch and jolt Kei’s beautiful body was making as he prepared him. Kei moved his hips, meeting Tetsurou’s fingers as they pushed inside him, hitting his sweet spot directly. Kei moaned loudly and trembled almost pitifully. Tetsurou pulled his fingers out making Kei whine.

“Kiss me, Kei.”

_Let me keep you._

Kei searched for his lips blindly, managing to kiss the end of his jaw. Tetsurou craned his head down, capturing Kei's lush bottom lip, dominating it to a kiss. Tetsurou snaked his hand under Kei’s leg and anchored it to his waist, doing the same to the other, lifting Kei slightly off the mat. He reached for the oil again and spilled all of it on his rigid cock before he his arms encircle Kei by the small of his back, and slowly sat back, bringing Kei up with him. The tip of his cock touched Kei’s waiting entrance. Tetsurou brought Kei down gently, pushing himself into him. _I need you with me. Always._  Kei broke their kiss the second time, whimpering, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as Tetsurou eased himself to the hilt.

Kei slumped boneless against him, panting heavily, his hole a tight fit around Tetsurou’s cock. Tetsurou grounded his teeth, grabbing for willpower to prevent himself from pounding into the delicious satiny heat that engulfed him. 

They breathed in synch, chest touching chest. The muscles around him relaxed slightly, Kei finally adjusting to him.

“M-move.”

Tetsurou slowly pulled and then pushed into Kei. Kei’s face screwed tightly in clear discomfort. Tetsurou pulled as far as his tip, and thrust deeply into Kei, driving directly to his sweet spot. Kei’s body jolted, his back arching, and his mouth open in a silent cry.

_I won’t let you go again. Never again._

Tetsurou repeated the same motion again and again, driving deep into Kei, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves without miss. Kei buried his face into the crook of Tetsurou’s neck, panting and sweetly moaning his name as if in prayer. Tetsurou tightened his embrace, pressing Kei closer to him, feeling the latter’s member hard and hot against his stomach.

_This isn’t wrong, Kei. Everyone else is wrong. This isn’t wrong._

Bare skin touching bare skin, sliding against each other, their bodies slick with sweat, their moans melting into one. Tetsurou felt a tightness forming from his groin, traveling down to the base of his cock, making him thrust more rapidly into Kei.

Kei’s body trembled violently, wringing Tetsurou’s cock in a death grip as he came loudly, driving Tetsurou into his own release as he gave one final thrust and filled Kei with his seed.

_We are right._

**\--**

Tetsurou rubbed his thumb over Kei’s palm, spooning him from behind, warming him up under the great fur coat they shared, content on just being able to touch him like this.

“Kuroo-san...”

A long pause issued between them. Tetsurou kissed Kei’s bare shoulder to encourage him to continue. Kei gave a weary sigh.

“This... this can’t be wrong, right?”

“No, Kei,” Tetsurou answered. “This isn’t wrong.”

Kei nodded mutely. Tetsurou gathered Kei deeper into his arms, embracing him tightly, silently making an oath.

_I will ground everything into dust until the world accepts we are right._

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing explicit sex because why not, right? HBD Tetsu! (belated here, but it’s still 17th in other parts of the world so! xD)
> 
> CS9 is still on break btw (still working on the outline in between meetings, I have a day off today so lucky), but, anyway, it was Tetsu’s bday so I figured I had to write something for him. 
> 
> This is PWP for now but maybe I’ll write something more about its universe (I’m feeling it’s gonna be a Fantasy one) once I get CS9 on track again.
> 
> edit: if you want to message me for anything about writing feel free to pm me in twitter @meimei_kun


End file.
